One Heart to Give 'Completed Revision'
by M i S t r Y
Summary: A broken hearted Sakura meets with Li again, but she isn't single. Her new boyfriend is actually a rival of Li's. Can Li earn Sakura's love back? Who would she choose?
1. The Graduation

[After all the Cards are captured, Li received an urgent call from his family in Hong Kong. He bought a one-way ticket to Hong Kong and left behind Sakura forever]  
  
  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww...Madison!!!!" Sakura exclaimed. "I need something to wear for the graduation!!!" She pouted. She was going to graduate from the University of Japan, and to top that, she was going to be valedictorian. "Okay.Okay. I think I can make you something for your graduation" Madison sighed. Madison stared into the clouds. She thought about the letter she received in the mail from Li. She knew that it would break Sakura's heart if she told her now.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
"Wow Madison... your good" Sakura looked at the dress Madison just gave her. It was the most beautiful dress she has seen. It was a black tube dress with rhinestones lining around the rim of the tube top part. It was long and had a slit in the front and stopped at the mid of her thigh.  
  
Sakura loved it and she tried it on. She looked at herself in front of the mirror and dreamed of her graduation day. She saw herself finally achieving the moment of great success.  
  
"Sakura?!!!" Madison questioned. "I know my dress is nice and everything, but snap out of la la land"  
  
"Hey....wait until it's your turn, then I would be the one saying this" With that, Sakura gave Madison a playful shove and then the girls went into a tickle battle, giggling throughout it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
Sakura Avalon ..Harmuto Piko .and last but not least, Abre Zankot..."Now give a big hand for the Class of 2001" The principal said as friends and family got up to clap for the graduates.  
  
Sakura was so happy.her face was flushed to see her family and all her friends there cheering for her. Everyone she knew was there except for Li. She remembered the way he left, in a rush, and hardly saying goodbye. 'Well no use of thinking of the past, I need to make a big speech now' She put away her thoughts and went up to give her speech.  
  
..Class of 2001, let us then succeed in our future goals, and look into our greater future after our departure from such a grand university. We will now leave with the knowledge we received and move on. Thank You.  
  
The audience exploded with applause, and rise up watching the graduates march outside.  
  
(OUTSIDE)  
  
Sakura felt tears of joy coming down her cheeks. She went to all of her school friends and said her goodbyes. "We'll see each other someday, again!!!! Keep in Touch!" She screamed, and walked to the family and friends that she loved.  
  
Sakura hugged everyone and said, "This is the happiest day of my life, hey why don't we go to dinner?"  
  
"All Right!" They all exclaimed. 


	2. Madison

(after the dinner: Madison's house)  
  
Madison came home and was tired. It was 2 am; she remembered the joyous dinner that she had in honor for Sakura's graduation. 'I can't wait until my graduation, I hope there will be as much people.' Madison thought quietly to herself. She felt happy for Sakura. Madison got up and went to freshen up before she went to sleep.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Twisting and turning, Madison could not sleep. She was too pumped up from earlier that evening. She got up and looked around her room. The place was a mess. Clothes were flung at every corner. ''Whoa, this place needs to be cleaned up.'' she said, not noticing that it was out loud. 'Hmm. since I have all this leftover energy, I'll make my place look better while at it."  
  
Madison smiled happily and began to work on her room.  
  
She was sorting through some papers on her desk and came across Li's letter. 'Oh no' she thought. She reread the letter to make sure that she read it right.  
  
____________  
  
Dear Madison,  
  
Hey! How is life? Well, you are still Sakura's best friend right? I was wondering if you can break the news to her. I think that it would be better if you told her and not me. I heard she was graduating this year. Tell her Congrats. Getting back to the point.  
  
You know that Meilin and I are engaged right? Remember, when I had to leave to get back to Hong Kong, right? The reason was that my  
  
predecessor was dying from a disease that spread around China. I had to go back to be with him and take my rightful place as the clan leader. A year after he died and I was crowned leader.  
  
Since that happened so early, my relatives decided that it was time for Meilin and I to get marry. Although I have tried numerously to get out of it, I finally gave in. The wedding is being held next month.  
  
I'm sorry, but I can only leave this message for you to forward to Sakura. Tell her that I still care for her and although physically, I am bonded with Meilin, my heart belongs to her. Also tell her that I left for Hong Kong so abruptly was because it could be easier on her. I didn't want her to hurt more if we saw each longer before I left.  
  
I won't be able to see Sakura anymore, please tell her not to visit Hong Kong. This would be better for both Sakura and me.  
  
Li  
  
___________  
  
Her face was numb. She didn't know what to say. 'How could he leave his own problems for me to burden?' she thought angrily. "He  
  
couldn't even tell her himself!"  
  
Then the thought of her telling Sakura this hit her. "She would be devastated."  
  
Madison couldn't bear the thought of telling this all to her best friend. 'If I don't tell her, then she would not find out, but then she trusts me, I can't hide forever anyways.'  
  
"What if she freaks and hates me for telling her?"  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
Madison started to cry out of confusion and sadness. 'How am I going to break this to her?'  
  
"I hate Li!! He has caused so much trouble for Sakura."  
  
After much thinking, Madison decides to tell Sakura the next time she would see her. She spent the rest of the night crying to herself, thinking about the way Li could just do that to people like her.  
  
"To think that I had actually respected and liked him." With that, she cried even more feeling so much mixed emotion and anguish all at once.  
  
She got into bed, letting all her tears soak in her pillow. Now she has an extra secret in her soul.  
  
"Why Li?" Madison mumbled to herself as she fell asleep.  
  
------------------- A/N: Sakura graduated a year earlier than her friend because she did really good in school and managed to earn enough credits to finish college. 


	3. A New Start

"Wooo Hooo! I'm finally free. I can do whatever I want and more." Sakura screams as she dragged her reluctant friend towards a shopping center.  
  
"So, Sakura what are some of your future plans now that you have finished school?"  
  
"Hmmm...I don't know yet, maybe I'll go to somewhere exotic and get a break before I go to get my master's degree."  
  
"Oh, I see. What school are you planning to go to for that?" A glum Madison asked.  
  
"I want to go somewhere in the States. I think it would be a real great experience for me. This way, I get to see more of the world while I'm at it." Sakura stares at nothing dreamily while thinking of her future.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Let's go in here." Madison said waking Sakura out her daydream.  
  
It was a bridal shop. The front windows were filled with beautiful wedding dresses on display.  
  
"Why would you want to go in there, Madison?"  
  
"Unless there is someone in your life that you haven't told me yet" Sakura said in a sly but high-pitched voice. Sakura started to giggle.  
  
"Hey knock it out," replied a very solemn Madison. "No, there isn't anyone in my life, anymore"  
  
"Oh really, who was it, and what happened?" Sakura asked with concern and curiosity.  
  
"Umm... I don't want of think about now, and I wanted to go in there to see some of the designs of the dresses in there." Madison could feel the hot tears coming back to her. She was trying to fight it but it was to no avail.  
  
She quickly wiped it away while Sakura was examining the dresses. 'When will I know the right time to tell her about Li?' She quietly thought to herself, as she pretended to take notes on the dress in front of her.  
  
*************************************************  
  
It always looked like Sakura would never tire out. She always has a beaming smile no matter what was wrong with her. Her face is full of energy and looks bubbly all the time. As usual, she is always curious about everything. It could be said that one of her life's goal is to find out everything there is to know in the whole world.  
  
Madison sighed heavily as she turned into the food court. "What do you want to get Sakura?"  
  
"I don't know yet, maybe I'll try some Micky D's."  
  
"Okay, fine with me!" Madison shouted over a crowd of noises when they entered the food court in her happiest sounding voice.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Shopping is so tiring, but it is also so fun. I just enjoy the feeling to looking for new stuff and then getting them."  
  
"Hey, Sakura, want to come over to my house tonight? We can have a mini sleepover. Just the two of us. It would be great." Madison told Sakura. 'This would probably be the best way to break it to her'  
  
"Sure...this would so cool. We can now share all our secrets and more!" yelled excitedly. She started for the train and spotted a hottie also waiting for it.  
  
"Hey Madison, check him out...isn't he hot?" She whispered while trying to size him up with her eyes. He was about six feet tall with black spiky hair and brown highlights mixed in. He was built and wearing a blue muscle shirt. This made Sakura even more interested in him. She looked at his face and saw his blue sparkling eyes.  
  
'He is so hot that he is perfect.' She thought about the last time she actually had a boyfriend. It was with Li during high school. It was a long time ago, plus he had left her suddenly to go to Hong Kong. Her heart wrenched just a bit, at the thought of him leaving her, but then returned back into reality and continued to check the boy out.  
  
"Yeah, he's cute I guess." Madison replied. 'Maybe she got over Li already' With the thought of that, she became more lively and figured that it wouldn't hurt so much now if she had her mind set on someone else. "You should go for it Sakura" she encouraged.  
  
With her friend's approval, Sakura set down her shopping bags and straightened herself out and carefully walked to the guy trying to avoid any awkward or embarrassing mistakes.  
  
Sakura: "Hello"  
  
Guy: "Hey, are you waiting for this train?"  
  
Sakura: "Yeah, so what is your name?"  
  
Guy: "Shawne, and yours?"  
  
Sakura: "My name is Sakura."  
  
Shawn: "Nice to meet you Sakura"  
  
And with that, Shawn took Sakura's hand and kissed it making Sakura started to blush heavily. She could feel her cheeks and ears turn hot.  
  
It turns out that Shawn was heading into the same city as Sakura and Madison. Sakura introduced him to Madison and everyone bonded.  
  
Shawn is also a college graduate and is going into the city to register at the University of Japan to get his master's also. Now Sakura was planning to also register there also so both of them would grow closer together. He is renting a place in the city so he got off a stop after Sakura and Madison. They said their goodbyes and went home.  
  
**********************************************  
  
(Madison's house)  
  
"Oh this life is turning out to be so wonderful. I am going to succeed with a further education and I meet my perfect guy. What can be better?"  
  
"Umm...Sakura, I have something to tell you..." 


	4. Truth Part I

[from last chapter]  
  
"Oh this life is turning out to be so wonderful. I am going to succeed with a further education and I meet my perfect guy. What can be better?"  
  
"Umm...Sakura, I have something to tell you..."  
  
*******************************************  
  
"What is it Madison?" Sakura asked in a concern voice. She could tell that it wasn't going to be pretty by the tone of Madison's voice. She wondered what could have upset her to this degree.  
  
She observed Madison's faced. It was ghostly pale. Her once cheery eyes have turned into a coal black. Her stone expression laid the deep sunken pathways of the contours of her face. She can tell that Madison was torn apart about whatever she is about to say.  
  
"I need to tell you something Sakura," "It's about Li"  
  
Sakura winced at the name. She could remember so clearly what he had put her through. It was on that very night...  
  
flashback  
  
"Oh Li, you always know what to do to get a girl happy again" Sakura smiled when Li came at her door to deliver some chicken soup for her. She happened to come down with the flu.  
  
Even though she looked horrible and tired, Li came to check up on her to see if she was okay. He even got out of his way to present to her his famous chicken soup so she can feel better.  
  
"Hey Sakura, I hope you like this. I made it just for you."  
  
"You shouldn't have *cough cough*"  
  
"You should be in bed right now. You're not going to get better if you keep standing in the cold like that." Li went over to Sakura and helped her onto her bed.  
  
"What would I do without you?" Sakura said weakly as she got in her bed.  
  
"You know I will always be there for you no matter what."  
  
end flashback  
  
At those words she cringed when she remembered what happened next.  
  
continue flashback  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Li's cellular was on vibrate so he wouldn't wake Sakura up. He picked up his phone and answered. "Hello?" he whispered trying to keep his voice as low as possible. "Uh huh.yeah..what!!.well okay..see you then..bye." Once he got off the phone, he began looking for paper and pen so that he could write his farewell letter to Sakura.  
  
When he found them, he started to scribble really fast thinking if it looked as if he didn't care then she could get more upset and forget about him. He knew about the fate that he was about to cross into. Li also wanted to make it short and careless for the same reasons why he wrote quickly. He set down the pen and placed the paper next to Sakura as he left her room and headed towards the airport.  
  
****************************************  
  
Sakura woke up at the lost of Li's aura. She turned around to find a piece of paper next to her  
  
pillow. 


	5. Truth Part II

continuation of flashback  
  
'What's this?' Sakura thought to herself while trying to recognize the white sheet with pink bear decorated on it. She stared at it until her vision came out of the blur and realized that it was a letter to her. She scanned the paper to see whom it was from. It was from Li. 'Hmmm, why would he write to me like this?' 'Maybe he has a surprise for me.' She giggled and started to read the letter.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I hope you feel better. I will return to Hong Kong soon. It's clan business. I think its better for me to leave you a note before leaving.  
  
Li  
  
Sakura studied the words and scanned for any answers that would explain to her what the letter meant. When she finally realized that there were hints or clues to this she went to call Li. He didn't pick up his cell. All she could hear was the ringing tone. She tried his house but the housekeeper picked up and said he didn't come back yet.  
  
Sakura picked up the phone again, only to call Madison. "Hello, may I speak to Madison please?" "Hello? Sakura?" Madison answered in a hesitant voice.  
  
"Madison, do you think you can come over now. I have to talk to you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura's place  
  
Ding Dong  
  
The doorbell rings and Sakura ran to get it. "Come in Madison. I have something to show you." Sakura grabs Madison's arm and ran upstairs to her room. Madison could feel her intense grip loosen a bit when they got there. Confused, she asked "What is it Sakura?" Stationary paper was shoved in her face. "Hey what's the big.." Before she could finish, Sakura was on her bed crying. Madison read the note and understood what had happened.  
  
Sakura was now on the floor, sitting upright with her face buried in her hands. Madison walked over and kneel beside her trying to comfort her heartbroken friend. For awhile, she had let it all come out. Madison didn't mind her clothes being soaked. She just didn't want to see her friend sad.  
  
When Sakura started to calm down, Madison thought it was safe to start talking about it. "Sakura are you feeling better?" She asked the sobbing Sakura. All she did was nod her head. Madison took it as a yes and went on. "You know, Li called me about two hours ago."  
  
"What!" Sakura's head shot up from the limp stance she was in before. "Why?"  
  
Madison knew this was coming. "He called to tell me that he was leaving for Hong Kong."  
  
"But I know that already, didn't you read the note." She said disappointly and sniffled.  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but he also told me that when he was at the airport getting checked in for the next flight to Hong Kong."  
  
Sakura couldn't let the words absorb in. She wouldn't let it, but she did. With each word said, it felt like daggers being shot in her heart one by one. She couldn't take the pain, and stared numbly at Madison. The once eyes of happiness turned dark. The joy has left it and Sakura herself. Not even tears could express the feelings trapped inside of her. It was fuming and growing until she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She lashed out at Madison. "Your lying. He wouldn't do that to me. He couldn't." Now the sadness and hardness turned into anger and fear as the thought of what has happened entered her mind and seeing herself alone came into a clear view. At that, she collapsed on the floor.  
  
end flashback  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tears are now streaming down her eyes. Sakura hadn't noticed until she came back to reality. She felt the hot liquid coming down her cheeks. 'I will not let him get to me, I will not let him get to me' she repeated to herself 'But didn't he already?' another voice inside her head replied. 'No, no, no'  
  
"Sakura?" Madison asked timidly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Madison." Sakura quickly wiped the tears away. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Li." was the one word that could change her whole world. "He sent me a letter recently."  
  
Madison pulled out a piece of gold paper with Chinese prints on it. "I think you should read it yourself, and then come to your own conclusion." She handed it to Sakura. While she was reading the paper, Madison studied Sakura. Her face seems tired but expressionless. 'I wonder what is going on in her head right now.'  
  
As she is reading, questions overflowed her mind. 'Marriage?!?!' 'Why didn't Li mention any of this to her?' 'He can't even say these things to me himself?' 'What did I really meant to him?' 'Was I just a puppet with strings to be played around with?' 'Why doesn't he want me to go to Hong Kong?' and most important of all 'If he loved me, how is not seeing him off harmful? Is he avoiding me?  
  
All these years since Li had left her, she learned to stop trusting guys so quickly. She also, didn't go back out with guys anymore either. She had dating around, but nothing more. She hardened through the years. She wasn't weak like before in the subject of love. Sakura knew that if you gave in, she would be left with a broken heart. With this advantage, she wasn't going to break down so easily from the news she just received. "Oh Madison, I hope this didn't put you under any pressure, and if it did I apologize." Madison blinked and realized that she wasn't dreaming it. She knew Sakura had toughened up these past years, but not this much. "So..so..so your not mad?"  
  
"Of course I am! But not as much as when he left me."  
  
"What about the marriage?" "If Li's happy, but it didn't sound like it, so be it. I guess it was unavoidable. Destiny have its ways." She knew she was lying, both to herself and Madison. This was the only way that she can surpass this stage in her life. Her heart still quenched horribly at the thought, but she has to let go.  
  
"Plus, I have better and newer things to think about, like Shawn."  
  
"Don't you think we should do something about it at least? I mean the wedding is in a month, no even less." Madison stated quietly. She doesn't know why Sakura is acting this way.  
  
"No." Now Sakura was getting angry. She didn't know if it was Madison or her own pain from Li. "Like I said before, I have new and better things to worry about."  
  
"Don't tell me that Sakura. I know you too well for this act. Why can't you accept it and do something sensible about it?"  
  
The shouting started. "Because, I have to let go. I don't want this to burden my whole life. Why can't you understand that? Madison, just support me in this one, okay?" She was trying to keep her anger back and almost lost it. Sakura didn't have much patience at that time. There were too much thoughts running through her head this time.  
  
Madison wasn't in such great shape either. Here she was, trying to help ease Sakura through all this and she isn't even grateful for it. 'Why can't things be just like it used to do?' She knows that Sakura couldn't go through this so she decided to go along with it. "Fine then, go to Shawn. See what happens then."  
  
"I will. I bet he is better than that Li." He ruined her life once, but she won't let it happen again.  
  
Madison sighed when she said that and said "Let's turn in for the night, okay?" "We'll deal with  
  
this more tomorrow." 


	6. New Plans

Sakura woke up to see the sun beaming down at her. She remembered yesterday's event. She looked at Madison. She was still sleeping. The warmth from the sun gave her skin some sensation. Instantly she felt happier. She has some energy and goes into the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time she finished, Madison woke up. "Hey Sakura, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Great!" Madison gave her a confused look. "Sure?"  
  
"Positive. Come on, get ready and let's go for some breakfast."  
  
'Oh no, Sakura has that look. I wonder.' Madison thought to herself. "Okay, meet me downstairs."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guess what?" Sakura said cheerfully.   
  
"What?" answered Madison.  
  
"I think I'm going to enroll back to Japan University to continue school."  
  
"Oh, what's with the sudden change of heart? What about taking a break?" Madison asked with a smirk.  
  
"Well you know.hehe" "Shawn is going there and I thought he might want some company." With that, both Madison and Sakura burst into giggles.  
  
"Uh huh.what about we spend the summer having fun?" "Then when school starts again you can go to Shawn." Madison acted out Sakura first seeing Shawn.  
  
"Hey. Stop that" They both started to laugh. "But, before the summer starts, how about going to Hong Kong and pay a visit to Li and Meilin?" "We can go for their wedding and come back with enough time to have the rest of the summer for the two of us." Sakura said with a mischievous smile.  
  
In Madison's thoughts 'I wonder what Sakura is up to. Well this should be interesting.' She laughed to herself.  
  
In Sakura's thoughts 'This is going to be fun. Wait until Li sees me.' "Heh he" 


	7. HK POVs

Hong Kong  
  
'Just three weeks left.' Li sighed as he counted down the days until he would have to be married to Meilin. He was going to be stuck with her for the rest of his life. Sure, she was his cousin and they would be connected to each other for their lives, but this was marriage, meaning there was not way out. At least not in the eyes of the law and his family. 'Maybe if I mentally pretend that this wasn't happening and it would all go away.' He loved Meilin but its not the love given in a actual marriage.  
  
"I wish a miracle would happen. I would try anything than be with Meilin." Li got up from his desk and walked towards the door when it popped open.  
  
"Hi Li!!!" Meilin jumped in and saw Li sprawled on the floor.  
  
"What happened Li?" "Why are you on the floor like this?" Meilin stepped around Li's legs and approached him in order to help him up.  
  
"...and why are you holding your hand over your chest like that?"  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh my god Li, get up!"  
  
"SHUTUP!!" Li shouted.  
  
Still holding on to his chest, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"I'm sorry Li, I didn't mean to.."  
  
"How much can a person say in a day?" Frustrated, Li walked past Meilin and shook her arm off him. 'Man, she is getting more annoying each day.'  
  
Meilin shouted out to Li while he walked "I'm just trying look after you. We ARE getting married you know!"  
  
Li turned around, and shouted "I don't need to hear this now." Meilin bursted into tears and ran towards her room. 'What is with her?' 'I need some space.' He got down the stairs and went to his garden and sat down. (think Chinese gardens....the ones with the walk around, with lots of stone and stuff..not soil and flowers and clogged up ones)  
  
He looked around. It seem so peaceful. 'I wish things could be like this forever.' He observed the types of plants that arounf around him, and then one caught his attention, the ying fa, or sakura. Thoughts ran through his mind as memories flushed back in.  
  
"I hope she wasn't too upset." "I wonder if Madison had told her about the letter yet." "What if she doesn't care? Its been awhile." Questions flooded his mind and he tried to come up with possible answers to all of them. "I wonder if I'll ever see her again..."  
  
Meilin was crying in her room. She sat on her bed trying to wipe as much tears as she possibly can. 'Why is Li acting so strange these past days?' She knew sometimes she would upset Li, but he usually kept his cool, and shrugged it off. 'Now he is lashing out at every chance he gets.'  
  
As their wedding day gets closer, Li gets more tense and could be easily aggravated. "Why doesn't Li wants to marry me?" "Am I not good enough for him?" "All I wanted is to make him happy. He doesn't want to accept me as his wife. Everyone wants this. Why can't he just give in?" Her voice trailed as a thought appeared in her mind. "Sakura!" She exclaimed in epiphany.  
  
"She ruins everything. I was the first girl to be bestow to Li. Even if he doesn't accepts this, I am still his first and will be the only. I have to find a way to get him to forget about her. No..wait..he will never forget about her. I have keep them to apart." An idea came to her and she went to her computer.  
  
"Let me see..." She flipped through her address book. "Found it!"  
  
  
  
She clicked on the email icon on the screen and typed in Sakura's email address. "Luckily I kept this all along. I knew it would be handy some day."  
  
"All I have to do is email her and that should keep her from ever seeing Li again." Another idea popped into her head. "No wait! I'll email Li in Sakura's s/n and then break his heart. I tell him off by pretending to be Sakura and this way I know for sure that he will be able to forget about her." Meilin laughed evilly.  
  
"This is going to be fun"  
  
Li was relaxing in his room, lying down on his bed. Then a certain sound caught his attention. "You've Got Mail"  
  
"Mail? Who would send email to me?" Most of the things sent to him was by the old fashion mail. He walked towards his computer. He clicked on the email button.  
  
"Sakura? Why would she be sending me mail?" He began to read the mail.  
  
"What?!?!" Pain pierced his heart like daggers. "She doesn't even want to remember me anymore?" "But what about the things we shared?" Unlimted questions puzzled him as he read the email. It seems that Sakura sounded harsh and now Li feels as if his heart has been pulled out.  
  
The only thing that kept him going was the hope of seeing Sakura and stopping the marriage so he could get away with her, but now it seems impossible. "I thought she felt the way I did." He slumped back down his bed. "Why now?"  
  
"Geez one more horrible thing to add on the list." 


	8. Reflections

music plays  
  
They can say, anything they want to say  
  
Try to bring me down...but i will not allow  
  
Anyone to succeed ...  
  
They can try to make me feel like I don't matter at all  
  
They can try but they can't take that away from me  
  
They can do anything they want to do to you  
  
But if you let them in then you will fall  
  
I have learned...  
  
They do try hard to make me feel that I don't matter at all  
  
................... But there is a light in me  
  
That shines brightly....They can try  
  
But they can't take that away from me...  
  
They can try but they can't take that away from me  
  
song fades  
  
  
  
Li gets up and turns off his stereo. Something tugged the back of his head after hearing the song. He shook it away. The phrase came back to him, 'They can try but they can't that away from me' He stared at the mirror. Sakura's image flickered at the mirror. Li blinked. 'Was his mind playing tricks on him?' "No! She doesn't care about me anymore."  
  
At the same time, the song had just ended on an airplane. "Half an hour until we reach our destination, Hong Kong." boomed a voice through the speakers.  
  
'Just thirty minutes to go.' Sakura still had traces of the song stuck in her mind. 'They can try  
  
but they can't that away from me' "Huh?" She couldn't understand or make out what that stood for, but she knew it meant something.  
  
She looked to her right. Madison was sound asleep. She then glanced towards her left. Shawn was also alseep. His head was rested on his hand. 'He looks so adorable when he's sleeping.' 'I still don't know why he insisted on coming. Maybe he would miss me too much.' Sakura blushed at that thought. She smiled contently and stared out the window pass Madison's now bobbing head. 'Hehe'  
  
Li's image suddenly flickered. "What?" "Did I see what I thought I see?"She turned to look at Shawn searching for some kind of answer. 'No, Sakura. Remember Li chose to leave. You are with Shawn now. Happy.'  
  
  
  
Meilin walked down the busy streets heading towards the Wedding Center. Following behind her, was two of her bodyguards. She was making sure everything was in order for next week. 'I'm such a genius.' She mentally complimented herself. 'Nothing is going to be in my way and nothing will go wrong.' She walked in the building as one of her bodyguards opened the door.  
  
She stepped into a glass elevator and waited for it to get to the 53rd floor. During that time, she got lost in her chain of thoughts.  
  
'I thought if I tried hard enough, Li would see that I'm much better than that Sakura and be with me instead, but I guess that didn't work. I knew I had to get him someway, and had tried everything so I tricked him. Why am I not feeling any guilt? Shouldn't i be? Oh wells. Everything has to go according to plan. Sakura won't be here to change his mind. He made sure of that with the letter and I just strengthened that will with the email. The elders all  
  
agreed on this and Li has no other choice now. All is perfect. I will do anything for...'  
  
"Mistress, We have reached our floor." Before she could finish thinking, she blinked "Oh, ok."  
  
and stepped out of the elevator.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean that the caterers are gonna be a day late!?" Meilin screamed at the coordinator. "I paid you to do your job right! I can't believe this!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but the airline was facing some difficulties as there were a number of travelers arriving to Hong Kong at this time."  
  
  
  
The foreign caterers were stuck at their own airport as there was a confusion in the airport. "They said they had everything prepared!" one voice said. "Mamamia!" exclaimed another.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Miss Meilin. They can still make it for the wedding, but there would be a hold up on the food coming out."  
  
"Fine! Just fine. Do whatever that will help the situation. Contact me when theres news." She turned around and stormed out of the office. 'I will have my way.' 


	9. Surprise!

"Here, let me take that." Shawn went over to Sakura and relieved her of your baggage.  
  
"Aww that is so sweet of you." Sakura cooed.  
  
"Yeah, I wish I had a boyfriend like yours." Madison chirped in.  
  
They were walking aimlessly down the corridors of the airport. They were in Hong Kong. The night lights flashed everywhere. "This place is beautiful," Sakura shouted and ran to the nearest window.  
  
"And also huge!" Madison exclaimed after examining the size of the airport. "How are we ever going to find our way around?"  
  
"Oh! umm, we could ask someone." "Who can speak Chinese?"  
  
"I can." replied Shawn. "I'm half Chinese, you know."  
  
"Really? That's great!" For some reason, that trait had gotten her excited and also there is now a way that they could get around this new place without any trouble. That had troubled her during the plane ride. 'Is this the reason he came along?' She asked herself. 'No, maybe he just want to have some fun with us.'  
  
. * . * . * . * . * . "Lalalalalalalala. I'm getting married! I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" Meilin sang her heart out. "Just one more week!" She started giggling at the thought. "Finally, all will be mine." She has always been jealous of Sakura since she had been better than her in everything. She even took Li from her. "Now, this time, I win." She grinned evilly.  
  
"Just in case anything goes wrong" she turned around and took out a box. It was redwood with gold trimmings around its edges of vine leaves. "I am prepared."  
  
. * . * . * . * . * . "Ooooooo Aaaaaaa" exhaled both Saku ra and Madison.  
  
"Its nice here isn't it?" questioned Shawn. "I grew up here when I was a kid. when I was ten, I came to Japan with my parents."  
  
"That's cool!" squeaked Sakura. "Is that why your here? To visit family or something?"  
  
"Basically, I wanted to keep in touch, so when I heard you were coming it was my chance to jump in." Sakura nodded in understanding.  
  
"Do we get to meet your relatives?" Madison asked. She was getting excited at the new things that are going on. This had to be the funniest place Madison every been to. So far they visited all the greatest shopping malls (of course!) then the famous places like JUMBO, which has the most tourist attractions.  
  
"If you want, to. I wouldn't mind showing you guys off" he then walked to Sakura and put his arm around her waist, "Especially you."  
  
Sakura's cheeks started to rise in color. She could feel her ears burning. When was the last time she felt that way? 'Li' Maybe now, she can actually move on and wish that he could too. Life for her is wonderful so far.  
  
"I would be glad to meet them" she managed to stutter out.  
  
"When can we go?" piped in Madison, trying not to disturb this moment. "We can go now if you want." Shawn answered.  
  
"Great!" Madison and Sakura squealed.  
  
. * . * . * . * . * . "Yes. I would be honored to attend thi s wedding." replied an old voice.  
  
"Thank you. I would be honored to have you attend." came Meilin's voice.  
  
She just invited a rival clan to her wedding. This clan was as big and popular as the Li clan. Both of them can match the other in everything. She wanted everyone of importance to see her get married, even if it is to invite the Fei (pronounced faye) clan. The Li clan elders left Meilin with the job of organizing and managing everything. She was the one in charge. Everything was to go her way. "Now about the time, and date." Li Fei said.  
  
"Oh yes, I would arrange everything. Your whole family is invited. All you would have to do is come. We could talk out the details now."  
  
(into the conversation)  
  
"Master, Master!" Li Fei turned around and glared at his assistant for disrupting his conversation with Meilin. "I wish not to be disturbed."  
  
"But, but..." "No buts, how dare you disobey! I will..."  
  
"Gladly send him back to work." came a voice that finished his sentence. Now Li Fei was furious. 'Who dared challenge me?'  
  
"Who?" but before he could finish again, he was cut off.  
  
"Its me grandfather. Its been a long time." Li Fei turned around and happiness returned into him. "Oh Shawn! You have returned!"  
  
"And who are these people?" Li Fei turned to see two girls. One was holding hands with his grandson and the other stood next to her. 'Hmm, I guess I need some catching up to do.'  
  
Meilin, who was busy drinking her tea and dreaming about her wedding day turned around and screamed. She dropped her teacup, smashing it into little pieces. Her faced lined with horror, shock, and anger. "What is the meaning of this?" was all she could say. 


	10. Surprise! Part II

She couldn't believe what she saw. Furious, she walked over to Sakura and shouted "Why are you here? Do you always have to ruin things for me?"  
  
Sakura blinked. 'What did she do to that girl?' "W w why are you attacking me like that?" She managed to stammer. She was afraid that something would happen to her. Shawn immediately stood in front of Sakura protectively and said, "Who are you? Why are you yelling at her like this?"  
  
"Shawn, she is a guest of the house. She is from the Li clan and she invites us to her wedding." Li Fei responded for Meilin.  
  
'What?! Li clan? Marriage?' "Meilin?" Sakura softly whispered. It was loud enough for both Madison and Shawn to hear. "What?!" Madison said. "That's Meilin?" Meilin had grown alot. Her facial feautures had matured and her long hair became midlength. It was at her shoulders now.  
  
"You know her Sakura?" asked a worried Shawn. "Yes, and I think we need to talk."  
  
"You?!" "No, you and me need to talk Sakura!" screamed Meilin on top of her lungs.  
  
"I know why you are here. You're here to take Li away from me. I won't allow that to happen." She was furious. The time was so close. Almost there. "Fei Li, thank you for your generosity and kindness, I will see you at the wedding. Invite anyone you want, except..." she glared at Sakura. "That one over there." She turned and stormed out the room.  
  
"Umm is anyone going to tell me about this?" asked a confused Shawn. He looked over his grandfather, he too had a confused look.  
  
. * . * . * . * . * . * .  
  
"So thats what happened." Sakura ha  
  
d just retold her story to Shawn and his grandfather.  
  
"Oh! so are we going grandfather?"  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"But, didn't you just hear that whole story?"  
  
"It is out of honor, we cannot turn her celebration down. This would ruin us in the eyes of the people."  
  
"I guess..if we have to." replied Shawn. He looked at Sakura, she looked shocked and sad at the memories she just retold. "Don't worry" he whispered to her. He hugged her.  
  
As if on cue, Li Fei, asked his grandson "What have you been up to the last past years?" eyeing Sakura. He had a small smile on his wrinkled face.  
  
Madison remained quiet. The retelling of the whole story also brought back memories for her. Only those memories should be kept to themselves. They can never be revealed.  
  
. * . * . * . * . * . * .  
  
Meilin stormed back into te mansion. Everyone in the Li clan looked at her questionly. Li looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
"That's it! I've had it! The wedding will not be next week!"  
  
"What!?" A bunch of voices started to whisper to each other. Li sat up straight and a look of hope appeared in his eyes. 'Please tell me she calling it off.'  
  
"Its going to be tomorrow! I don't care what happens and who comes or not. We will get married tomorrow."  
  
More whispering could be heard until an elder stood up and questioned her decision. "Why, Meilin that you want it so soon?"  
  
She calmed down a bit. "I have just came from Fei's mansion." She took a breath.  
  
"What did they do to you?" Everyone got excited. "If they.."  
  
"Nothing! They didn't do anything! Something came up and we must get married! tomorrow! Better yet, now!"  
  
'Oh god!' 'Why did you let this happen to me?' Li looked for a way out, but it was too late. He was brought up to follow the rules. This was one of them.  
  
"That witch!..If it wasn't for her, everything would go according to plan!"  
  
"witch?" murmurs could be heard from everyone at the wondering of this 'witch.' Li finally got the courage to stand up and talk to Meilin. "why are you doing this?"  
  
"Hmmph!" "We are getting married tomorrow!" She turned around and walked into her room.  
  
Now the family was getting anxious. "What just happened?" Questions from every cornor could be heard discussing this new activity.  
  
Li thought to himself. 'The Fei's? Why would she go there. Duh! She wanted everyone to come to her wedding. Okay, then, what happened there?' He knew that only way he could find out is by going over there and ask.  
  
. * . * . * . * . * . * .  
  
He got his jacket and walked to the d oor. "I'll be back" but everyone was too busy talking to notice. 


	11. Li's Visit

I stepped into the darkness. It has been nighttime ever since Meilin busted in the room like that. She was a maniac woman, just changing their wedding date so suddenly. 'Whoa! Tomorrow!' 'What had made her so mad at the Fei house?'  
  
"Well, the only way to find out is to get there." Li exclaimed after the mental mumblings.  
  
A bright stream of light engulfed the sky. Soon afterwards rain started to pour down.  
  
"Ah! Just great!" Li started to run through the streets. "I should have really got someone to drive me." With his clothes all soaked and muddy, he finally reached the gates of the Fei mansion. He ran the doorbell, and a monitor sudden turned on.  
  
"Who goes there?" came a voice.  
  
"Li family." replied Li. 'Can't they skip this?' The rain was heavy, and the wind didn't help much, instead it just blew dirt onto Li.  
  
"Ah yes password confirmed." the voice came again. Li looked up to the monitor, He could see himself. 'Oh god, I look horrible.'  
  
His clothes were stuck to his skin revealing the color of his flesh. His hair was drenched. The white shirt he was wearing changed into a tint of brown. His pants also clung to his legs. 'There is no way the Fei's are going to approve of his appearance. He started to walk towards the door to the mansion. Once he got there, the door opened quickly and Fei stood there in shock.  
  
"Oh god! Look at you!" Fei started to lead Li in. "Bring in some clothes for him to change into." order Fei.  
  
"Sit down please." He directed the exhausted Li to a chair.  
  
"Here master! The clothes." The clothes were handed to Li and Li got up to change.  
  
"Get some hot tea." Fei ordered the poor man again. "Yes sir" replied the man.  
  
*******  
  
With all the jumbles in the Fei house, Shawn decides to go and see what was going on.  
  
*******  
  
Li released a sigh of relief when he finally settled down. He took a seat across from Fei.  
  
"So what brings you here tonight, Li?" questioned Fei. "My fiancée, came earlier today, and something had happened that made her come back quite mad. I came here to ask you why."  
  
"Oh..you see..." Fei was cut off by a voice.  
  
"Grandfather! What's going on?" Shawn boomed through the room. "Who's this?"  
  
Shawn eyed the new guy sitting across from his grandfather. "Umm, Shawn, see well, uhh." Fei couldn't really them him for that if he did, Shawn would go off and attack Li. Shawn was really protective of Sakura.  
  
"Grandfather? This must be Shawn!" Li exclaimed as he came into realization of which the person standing in front of him was. Yes, he was both an old friend and enemy. Before they both parted, they used to be best of friends and confided in each other. Afterwards, they went their separate ways but when they do meet each other again, they would continue their old friendship.  
  
"Li?" Shawn wasn't as happy to see him. Even though they were good friends before, his attitude of him changed after what Sakura told him. Shawn looked at his grandfather and then kept his eyes back on Li. He didn't know what to expect. Part of him wanted to go and rejoice of their reunion, but then the other remember the whole situation with Sakura a few hours before.  
  
To cut the tension between them, Fei started, "How have you been Li?" He purposely avoided the whole Meilin case. That worked, but not the way he wanted it to be.  
  
"Shawn? Aren't you glad to see me?" Li got up and walked to his old buddy. Instead of receiving a warm returning welcome, Shawn just stood there. "What's wrong?" Li went on again. Still Shawn stood there.  
  
'C'mon man, do something. Don't just stand there! He would know something is up.' Shawn looked up to Li and just smiled. Still standing he replied "Hi."  
  
Fei couldn't take it anymore. He wanted things to get resolved. He didn't want anything going down at his house tonight. He needed to prepare for Meilin's wedding. He got up and led both Li and Shawn to the chairs and sat them down. "Talk, don't talk, I don't care. Just try to keep it down. I need to get everything ready for tomorrow." Fei turned around and headed towards the corridor.  
  
"Oh yes, the wedding." Li mocked Fei sarcastically.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Shawn came back.  
  
"Well you are not the one who's being forced into a marriage!"  
  
"That doesn't give you a right to mock my grandfather!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"KEEP IT DOWN!" Fei's voice echoed from the corridor.  
  
"Ha!" Shawn smirked at Li.  
  
"Why you...."  
  
"Shawn!!!" A girl suddenly popped out of the doorway. She turned around and observed the person sitting across from Shawn.  
  
"Li! Hi!" She flopped on top of Shawn. Shawn gave her a puzzled look. "I see that you have  
  
met my boyfriend." "WHAT!" both Li and Shawn screamed at once.  
  
Madison jumped off Shawn. "Yeah! Li, don't you remember me? Its me Madison." Madison then turned to meet Shawn's eyes. She gave him a wink that went unnoticeable to Li. With that he understood what was going on, but he didn't understand why.  
  
"Hey! Look what a surprise!" Everybody turned their heads towards the voice.  
  
"Sakura!" exclaimed Madison's happy voice.  
  
"Sakura?" Li said in a lower voice.  
  
"What are you doing here? questioned Li.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just here with Madison to enjoy our summer with Shawn." 


	12. Uh Oh

'Hmmm, I wonder what these people are up to. I know that these two wouldn't just come here at this time for no reason.' Another voice popped into his head. 'Go Play their game!' 'What if this isn't a game?' 'Go play it anyways!' After a while of mind battling, Li decides to go along whatever Madison and Sakura is up to. 'Heh, I'm too smart for them.'  
  
"So you finally came to visit, huh, Sakura?" Li asked. "So can you join us tomorrow for the wedding day right?" Li's voice dragged on. "Plus it would be such an honor."  
  
'Honor?' 'What does he mean by that?' Sakura thought to herself. Her facial expression soon shown her thoughts as Li started once more.  
  
"Unless you came here for other reasons then I don't want to bother you." Li was almost laughing now. He didn't know why, but this situation was funny to him.  
  
Seeing the smile trying to penetrate through Li's pensive face, Madison got off Shawn and asked, "What's so funny Li?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing."  
  
"Oh yeah, then why does it look like your about to laugh your face off?"  
  
"Hahahahahahahahhahahahaha" Sakura busted out laughing as Li would if he had the chance to.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Li questioned her with an ounce of curiousness.  
  
"Oh yes Li, I forgot to tell you, Sakura went a little crazy after your situation with her. *Ahem*, she lost it a little up here." Madison pointed to her head.  
  
'Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with these two?' Shawn was utterly confused by the whole thing, but kept quiet to see what would happen.  
  
"She went crazy?" Li shouted almost taking the whole room down with him. Inside he felt horrible. How could a little thing like this affect her so horribly? For god's sakes, he had to marry Meilin! 'Did I really hurt her that badly?' He didn't know what to do. 'Is this why they came back here?'  
  
"Hey! Watch it! She can still understand you know!" Madison screamed while running to Sakura. Then softly she went to Sakura "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
  
Staring at Madison's eyes, she answered "No."  
  
"Hey Madison, come here." Li motioned Madison over. "I need to talk to you."  
  
'Uh Oh! I'm dead this time.' Madison started to proceed towards Li.  
  
Madison followed Li out of the room. "Umm. What's up Li?" Madison tried to sound cheerful at the same time dreading of what was coming next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder what they are going to talk about." Sakura broke the silence that was surrounding the room after Li and Madison left.  
  
"I though you were crazy!" Shawn finally came out of his daze.  
  
"I was, now I'm not."  
  
"But..."  
  
"It all part of this crazy plan Madison came up with to trick Li."  
  
"Ohhh..." "I think.."  
  
"I'm suppose to act crazy from whatever Li had done to me in the past and I'm here with you and Madison. You two are 'supposedly' boyfriend and girlfriend because a crazy person couldn't be able to get one yet. Plus we overheard you guys here when we were coming down so we made this up."  
  
Sakura took a big breath. "There, I think I told it all."  
  
"You didn't say why."  
  
"Oh! Umm so we can get back at Li in a more playful way than revenge and cold shoulder stuff."  
  
"Mhmmm...cool. Count me in."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know, Madison...when I told you to let Sakura down easily this is what you do to her?"  
  
"Me!!!?? Hey, you're the one who broke up with her like this an expect me to clean up your mess."  
  
"Hey you had a part in this whole mess in the first place."  
  
"Yeh..soo...that doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"In fact your part was huge in this." 


	13. Or So We Thought

"Me? A huge part of this? I don't know what you are talking about." Madison replied instantly after Li finished telling her.  
  
"Ok. Fine with me. Keep this up. Later you will be the one who gets the blame." Li countered as quick as Madison had done to him.  
  
What is she up to? She can't hide from the truth any longer. Sooner or later it is bound to come out. hehehe She has no one to blame but herself. Now, Sakura. What happened to her? I know I can't possibly have affected her so badly. Maybe getting married to Meilin won't be so bad after all. I can ignore this. But then I don't have the heart to.  
  
Li stared out past Madison. He looked into the activity of the room he was previously in. What are you doing!" Madison's voiced echoed through Li's thought-filled mind. "Huh?" He must have unconsiously let his mind wander.  
  
"Let's drop this, okay? I mean Sakura is already what she is now. I doubt she would get better any time soon." Madison tried to end the conversation. She didn't want to listen to all of this coming from Li.  
  
0=0=0=0=0=0  
  
As soon as Li, Sakura, Madison, and Shawn assembled back into one room, Fei walked in. "Li, why don't you stay the night. I mean after all the horrible storm still has not pass. I'm sure you will have ample amount of time to prepare for the wedding tomorrow."  
  
"Well...I do not want to impose..."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Shawn started. "But grandfather..."  
  
"Hush Shawn." "I guess I can stay. I appreciate your hospitality."  
  
"There, then it is settled. You will room in the guest room in the south wing. Shi chan come and help him settle in."  
  
"Yes Master." 0=0=0=0=0=0  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Li mansion. "Oh that Sakura! Who does she thinks she is to appear in Hong Kong out of no where. Time for the secret plan." She took out the box which she kept safe in case something like this happens. Meilin opened it and it revealed a mirror. This box was one of Clow's creation. Again, it has not proven to work properly and was hidden in a secret cave. Meilin happen to stumble upon it one day when she was exploring. On the box's cover, was an inscription that read "Desires can be bestow but only with one blow" I guess it means that it would grant me my one wish in just one move.. errr sort of. Now to use it...  
  
"Magical box of Clow, I call upon your powers to grant me my one desire. I want to have Li. Not only Li, but his heart, and most importantly the family possessions."  
  
Suddenly a bright light emitted from the box began to fill up the room leaving Meilin unable to see what was going on. When she opened her eyes, the box was gone. Hmm, I guess its one use per box. Oh wells, to see the results, if any. 0=0=0=0=0=0  
  
Li stared at his ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He heard a creak. Instinctively he got up and looked around his room. The sound doesn't seem to be coming from his room. His door starts to open. In came the last person you expected to see, Sakura.  
  
She walked towards Li with a huge grin on her face. Li started. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura repeated.  
  
"I'm asking you." "I'm asking you." "This is my room."  
  
"This is my room."  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Stop that!" Sakura turned around and started to laugh. She again turned to face Li. He got up and walked towards his door. Sakura followed his every move. Hey, I got a idea. Li walked outside of his room and into the hall. Of course Sakura followed and then he quickly went into his room and locked out Sakura.  
  
Surprised, Sakura banged on the door loud enough for Li to hear. "Go away." He answered the banging. Then it stoppped. Good, she left me alone.  
  
He got into bed and tried to sleep once more. Li could still not sleep. He heard a tiny whiny sound and then came sobs. Oh no, don't tell me she's crying. He walked over to the door. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I let her in. After all I sort of have responsibility to her. He unlocked the door and let Sakura in. Immediately, Sakura jumped up and ran into Li's room. She headed straight for his bed.  
  
It's okay Li..she's not all there so let her be. I'll just sleep on that chair next to the bed. No problem. Li tried to calm himself down and not to get angry. He was already annoyed. But he let this one slide and sat in the chair that faced the bed. Sakura already drifted to sleep, or so he thought.  
  
Wasn't that a great act I just pulled. Hehe, he can't resist. I wonder what he thinks now. Sakura was praising to herself as she pretended to be asleep.  
  
Li looked at Sakura. She looked so peaceful. "She doesn't deserve this."  
  
Oh...now you're feeling sorry?  
  
"I know Sakura you can't hear me and if you do, you won't understand, because well, look." Emotions started to run through Li as reality suddenly hit him in the face. "I'm sorry if I had caused too much pain for you to handle, but its also painful for me."  
  
Better start listening now.  
  
"I really missed you, I have been ever since I left Japan. The letter I wrote, really didn't show any of my feelings at all. I just wanted 'us' to be over with quickly with no pain. You really didn't leave been alone. The memories of you drove me crazy. I wanted to be with you badly but certain things stand in our way. Then on that day when I got your email, it really did break my.."  
  
Li cut off his own sentence. "If you are crazy, that means that your can't possibly have written that email. Therefore, there is more to this. But who would have wrote it?" Email?? From me?? 


	14. Confessions

Li began again. "Who would want me to give up on Sakura, and already knew I still loved her?" He thought about all the people who could have done it. After awhile he came to a realization. "Meilin!"  
  
Meilin??? Why would she want Li to hate me??? Oh yeh...duh  
  
Li started to get angry. Suddenly Sakura started to stir. Time to surprise him..hehe She opened her eyes. "Liii???" hehehehe  
  
Li snapped out of anger trance. Huh? Did she just say my name?  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Wait a minute...What am I thinking? He hurt you and now because you hear him confess his love, you get soft?? But I still love him...don't I?.......Shawn!!!  
  
How can I have forgotten about him? What have you gotten yourself into, Sakura?  
  
"W-What?!?!" "You what?!" Li was surprised, shocked, and somehow knew it was coming.  
  
"While I was sleeping, or pretend sleeping, I heard everything you were saying. I know that you meant everything. But, you have to understand that it was much harder on me. You left without saying anything, and then you came to Madison to break the news to me. " Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes. "I felt betrayed." Now the hot streams could be felt  
  
coming down her cheeks. "Oh yeh, me turning crazy was all made up. It was to make you feel bad. I guess it worked." *sniff sniff*  
  
Li thought this was unbearable. Here was Sakura also telling him everything. This was the day he was dreaming for. He got up from the chair and hugged Sakura. He let her cry on him. This feeling was something lost for a while and now has come back. Sakura seeing this accepted his offer and snuggled up to him. "I guess today was confession time." Sakura choked through her sobs.  
  
. * . * . * . * .  
  
Meilin got down to look for the box. "Where could it be?" She kept crawling on the floor until she heard a crackle. Meilin looked down and saw that she had placed her hand on a piece of yellow paper. That paper had writing on it. She read it. "Thank You for Using (c) What Fun! Magic Tricks."  
  
"What??? That was just a trick???" "Grrrrr...." "Now what would I do?" Go to sleep for the big wedding day tomorrow, silly! And pray that Sakura doesn't mess things up.  
  
. * . * . * . * .  
  
Sakura didn't want the moment to end. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. To her this feeling was felt before. It was when she was with Shawn. She then looked into Li's eyes. Both of their eyes met and soon they became lost in each other's depths, looking at each other's souls. When their eyes met again, soon Sakura's lips met Li's. They formed a short but soft kiss. It was bliss to the both of them.  
  
Li interrupted the moment. His mind was whirling with new questions. "Can we get back together?" "But before that, I have a confession to make." He sat Sakura up and started. "Remember the time when we had that huge argument and stayed away from each other for two months?" Sakura only nodded. "During that time. I was really mad that we disagreed at everything. I went to Madison often to find out what you were feeling about me so I could find the right time to get back together, because even we were at an disagreement, I still liked you. When those trips became too often. I would feel hopeless when you were still stubborn. Madison would be there to comfort me like she did to you. Although I didn't really know Madison at that time very well, she and I soon became very attached. Well let's just say that in those two months Madison and I took out relationship to the next level. There, my confession is made. I hope we can still get back together."  
  
Sakura was taking all the information little by little. Once it was all processed, she showed it by shaking her head. "This isn't true! How could Madison keep that from me?? You probably got her involved. Ohhhhh!" The pain and suffering erupted in Sakura as she stood up and headed for the door. Li got up after her. "No stay away from me! I can't believe we even shared that moment before! This is so disgusting. I don't ever want to be near you again!" She ran out of the room and head to the one person she could trust now.....Shawn.  
  
She went in flustered and crying all at the same time. Shawn was sleeping. She got near him and started to lightly shake him awake. He started to stir. "Sakura?" His vision was coming out of the blur and realized the current situation. "What's wrong?" The only thing that Sakura could muster out was "Li." Then she started to cry all over again. Shawn took her in his arms and sat her down next to him. He hugged her close and let her cry into his chest. Shawn rocked her back and forth until she settled down.  
  
"He betrayed me."  
  
"He lied to me." "He did everything possible to make a person feel soo.." That was what Sakura managed to let out. She looked out Shawn's door and saw Li rush by. She wasn't the only one who saw it too. Immediately, Shawn jumped up from the bed and went after Li. 


	15. InEscapeAble

"Hey Li! Wait." Shawn shouted.  
  
Li turned around. "What is it?" He didn't looked like he was in the mood to talk or anything. Shawn didn't care either. He went up to him.  
  
"What did you do to Sakura?" Li looked at Shawn in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her." He turned around and headed towards his room.  
  
Shawn, frustrated, grabbed his arm. "I said, what did you do to Sakura!"  
  
Li shrugged him off. "Nothing!" He shouted back.  
  
"Then why is she crying?" Shawn was about to shout some more when Sakura popped out of the doorway and quietly spoke. "Li, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Li turned back around to faced Sakura and obediently followed her. Li observed Sakura. She seemed solemn. There wasn't any emotion on her. She paled a lot too.  
  
"Why did you do it? Tell me what happened." There was a longing of knowing in her voice.  
  
I guess she really wanted to know. So Li started.  
  
flashback  
  
"Hey Li." Madison greeted cheerfully as her usual self. "Come in. What's up?"  
  
"Hey Madison. I was wondering if you heard anything from Sakura."  
  
"Sorry Li. Still no luck. I guess you two really ticked each other off."  
  
Li walked in and sat down on the sofa. "Want something to drink? I'll get some soda."  
  
While Madison went to get some soda for the both of them, Li looked around and noticed a door slightly ajar that leads to a room that started to glow with green.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Li heard Madison scream and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Madison was calm and serene. It looked as if nothing had happened before. There was a feeling that Li got from her. It was the same feeling he got from the mystery room he was looking at before.  
  
"Oh nothing Li. I saw a shadow. Hehe..silly me. You can go back and wait for the sodas." She gave him a smile and he left.  
  
He looked back at the room and it disappeared. There was nothing there except for a wall. Now I'm hallucinating!  
  
"Here's your drink." Madison broke apart Li's thoughts.  
  
"Oh thank you,"  
  
"Oh you don't have to thank me Li." Madison's voice started to change. It sounded more of an older woman, but he ignored it. "Soon you would I would be the one thanking you." She crept closer to Li. Soon she was on top of him. "You know we are perfect together." Li started to feel uneasy. "I don't think so. What are you getting at Madison?"  
  
She started to laugh. "Don't fight it Li. You know you and I are meant to be."  
  
Suddenly her eyes started to glow. He had seen this before. It was the glow coming from the room he was looking at. He knew he was imagining things. He then blanked out.  
  
end flashback  
  
"So for those months, I've been with Madison. It was liked I was under a spell. I was fighting and internal battle in my head. I was trying to control my own brain. I know it sounds crazy but I think Madison put me under some sort of spell."  
  
Li looked up to see Sakura's reaction. But all he saw was awe. 


	16. What Happened?

Thoughts raced through Sakura's mind. So many questions to be asked. But none of them can be answered, yet. She did have one particular question she asked. She broke that moment of silence. "What happened to Madison? I know the real Madison would never do that. Maybe it had something to do with that glow. Could she have been possessed? There has to a logical explanation for this. " She started to trail off. "There has to be."  
  
Sakura looked so energetic and excited. Maybe she was denying herself. She is like a  
  
different person now. Just before, she was all sad and solemn. Now bubbly and bright. What caused the change? Li listened to Sakura's little ramblings as she tried to explain the situation.  
  
"Maybe there's a reference to it somewhere. Madison is my best friend. She can't betray me like that. It just can't be true. See look, the glowing room that seems to disappear and Madison glowing connects. Same type of glow!"  
  
Li tried to speak up. Afraid to disturb her, he asked "Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"Of course not! Why would I be mad at you? You and Madison were probably under some sort of spell. It wasn't your fault or hers. It the owner of glow's fault. I can't blame you. We are still friends."  
  
Li took that with great relief, but something bugged him. 'Wait a minute.... Just friends? Nothing more?' Li wanted to continue but Sakura jumped up and gave Li a great big hug. "Now we have to find the source of this wrong." Li was sort of confused, but enjoyed the fact that Sakura wasn't mad at him. She turned out and headed for the hall.  
  
"Hey Shawn! Want to help me solve this case of ummm mystery?"  
  
He lifted his eyebrow in question. 'Wasn't this the same Sakura that was all crying just a minute ago? Like some miracle took over and changed her.'  
  
"Okay Sakura, what's up? Why are you acting as if nothing has happened?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I know what happened, and now I want to find out how and why. So do you want to help me?"  
  
"Ok, sure. I guess." was all that Shawn said. "Are you sure your okay?"  
  
"Positive. Never felt better."  
  
Now Sakura walks towards her room for some sleep and Li just comes out and meets Shawn. The both of them seem eager to talk to one another. They both wanted to discuss something, Sakura.  
  
"So you've noticed the change too, right?"  
  
"Yep, its weird. I think she got over it a little too fast."  
  
"Why not try to get to the bottom of this."  
  
"Fine with me. We still cool right?"  
  
"Of course. We've been through harsher things right?"  
  
"Yeh. One more question."  
  
"Umm What?"  
  
"Do you think Sakura would come back to me?"  
  
"Not anytime soon buddy."  
  
"Are you doubting me? I'm not good enough?"  
  
"Noo, it's just that...ummm.... she's kind of taken already."  
  
"What!? By who?"  
  
"Me"  
  
"Oh ok.... wait a sec.who???"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You never told me!"  
  
"You never asked!"  
  
"She was mine first."  
  
"But you ditched her."  
  
"I didn't. I had come back here."  
  
"You ditched her!"  
  
"Still....."  
  
"Ha! I win. Like always." ::yawns:: "Cya Li. I'm sleepy."  
  
"Fine. We'll argue some more tomorrow."  
  
"Nope. Remember I win?"  
  
"She's mine!"  
  
"I won!" Shawn went into his room and immediately went to sleep.  
  
Li also did that same. 'What a day! errr night.'  
  
Meanwhile Sakura was in her room.  
  
"I can't keep this up. So much hurt. All at once. I have to find out the truth. I need to know what exactly happen."  
  
She silently laughed a little by herself. She had overheard Li and Shawn's little convo. They at so immature sometimes. After that she went to sleep.  
  
% % % % % Meilin enjoyed the last day of her single life. She was going to get married tomorrow. She couldn't wait. As she got ready to get into bed, her door suddenly bursts open. There stood a shadow of someone just her height. The figure started to walk towards her.  
  
Madison started to get scared as the person advanced towards her. A voice came out. "How is the plan going along?" With a sigh of relief she turned back the lights on. "Not so great." she replied. 


	17. Not Done Yet

From Last Time  
  
Madison started to get scared as the person advanced towards her. A voice came out. "How is the plan going along?" With a sigh of relief she turned back the lights on. "Not so great." she replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The figure stepped in. Now with the lights on, Meilin can see Madison standing there with her pajamas on. She looked paler than usual. "What's wrong Madison?"  
  
To tell you the truth, Meilin was afraid of Madison ever since their encounter in high school. It was at the time Li and Sakura had their little disagreement. She kept seeing Madison a lot during that time.  
  
Their encounters and acquaintance was very weird. Their relationship wasn't based on a friendship. It was more of a desire. Their desire for Li stuck them together. Their desires differed though. Meilin only is obsessed with Li. He was her childhood infatuation. She only wanted his closeness....his acceptance. Madison, however, has a strong desire. Her desire was more of a need. Without Li, it was as if she could not live. That's how strong it was.  
  
Recently, before Sakura and Madison decided to go to Hong Kong, Meilin and Madison agreed on helping each other to obtain Li. Of course Meilin is just using her in the beginning. She wanted Li all for herself. But later on, She knew she had thought wrong. Madison acting more and more scary and not to mention bossy and mean.  
  
Then Madison took over her plans to get Li. The deal at the beginning was that Meilin gets to marry Li, and Madison can have him before if she was able to hook Li up with Meilin afterwards. This explains why Madison was hitting on Li without any hesitation.  
  
Then things got weird. Magic came into play. Madison was always into it after their pact. She was always plotting too. Though Meilin did not know what she was thinking, she could only comply. She wouldn't dare ask questions. This also explains the magic box. Which just turned out to be fake, or so she thought.  
  
Now her wedding was coming up in only a few hours. She knew Madison was planning something. What if she messes things up? Ooo, I'm so worried now. There's no telling what she would do. Last but least, Madison actually told her why she wanted Li. That was what really scared her.  
  
During that time when Madison was with Li. They did a lot of lip locking. Though Li was trying to forget things, Madison however was stealing his soul, literally. Somehow during the so- called kiss, Madison sucked his life force out each time.  
  
She also told Meilin why too. She claims that she is a spirit locked in that box. Some poor guy found it and released her. She invaded Madison when she found out she could be close to Li.  
  
Once she can steal enough life force from him, she would return him to Meilin and makes sure she gets him. Well only Meilin is foolish enough to do anything for Li. But when Li had gone back with Sakura, then left for Hong Kong, Madison, rather that spirit, tolerated it by planning for this day, Meilin's wedding day. She knew it was coming, and that it was destined to be.  
  
What has she got planned? "Meilin, dear..you should go to sleep..you have a big day ahead of you." Hehe..only a few more hours until I can regain my full power.  
  
Li couldn't sleep. He was going to have to face Meilin soon at their wedding. He doesn't want to, he wants to be with Sakura. Every time he tries, he couldn't get over her. It was some sort a connection. He got up and decided to check up on her.  
  
He peeped into her room and saw that she was sound asleep. She was on her side. He noticed something sticking out of her pillow. It looked like paper. He moved closer and carefully took it out. Shuffling through it, he noticed that it was poems Sakura wrote.  
  
He quickly left her room and dashed to his own. He switched on the lights and eagerly began to read it. He grabbed a comfy seat and began:  
  
I'm missing you.  
  
Missing you so much  
  
That I forgot why I miss you.  
  
I think it was the way you smiled,  
  
The way you laughed at everything,  
  
The way your lips curved just the right way when you were sad.  
  
Maybe it was all that you did  
  
Without placing a value on it  
  
Without questioning it's worth  
  
Without wanting something in return.  
  
It could've easily been your appearance,  
  
You're easy way of making things better,  
  
Or the genius you don't realize you are.  
  
I'm not sure why your pictures make me cry,  
  
Or the memory of your voice makes me tremble,  
  
Or why the thought of you constantly reminds me I'm missing part of my soul.  
  
My memory is trying to forget,  
  
My soul's trying to complete itself,  
  
My eyes just want to stay dry.  
  
But I always have to start over again when my memory remembers:  
  
I miss you because I loved you.  
  
Then he was already touched deeply. Wait a sec, what if this isn't about me? Oh well keep reading!   
  
My eyes have seen the world over.  
  
Again and again I've cried.  
  
For knowing you had come to pass  
  
And loving you would be a bitter lie.  
  
My heart has seen your tranquil eyes,  
  
As they had quickly glanced at me.  
  
Your devilish ways were hidden well  
  
Behind your generic meek remorse.  
  
While loving you is a fond memory  
  
And holding you is just a forgotten thought,  
  
My feeble attempts to make your lips  
  
Feel the virginity of my tenderness,  
  
Have made you turned away  
  
And erase me from your existence.  
  
My hands have felt your beating heart,  
  
Beating with a barbaric passion  
  
For a sadist torture carefully plotted out  
  
To make knowing you worse  
  
And loving you hurt more  
  
Than a bullet through my soul.  
  
So now that I can no longer see,  
  
Nor hear, nor smell, nor feel,  
  
Where do I go with my childish fears?  
  
Of falling in love with you  
  
When I'm already eternally bound  
  
To the structure of your heart?  
  
Then he went to the last one: Love  
  
-A savage beast  
  
That rips your heart out,  
  
Takes over your mind,  
  
Makes you believe in tomorrow  
  
And forget yesterday's torments.  
  
The sadness of it all  
  
-When it fails you.  
  
Love  
  
-An unfortunate miscreant  
  
That refuses to leave  
  
Without the last hurtful word  
  
Or the last tortured glance  
  
It is blissfully agonizing  
  
-Just wish it was a concussion.  
  
Love  
  
-How do you forget?  
  
-How do you blot it out?  
  
The hateful memories?  
  
The one's you'll miss most?  
  
-Don't you wish you could rewrite the history of love?  
  
Love  
  
The one thing you'd kill to have  
  
But die to forget...  
  
Love = Li  
  
Okay, now I know this was about me. Sheesh..I really have to make this up to Sakura. I'll do anything for her. With this new knowledge, I know what she really is going through. My pain was nothing compared to hers.  
  
Love me again Sakura, if you can find it in your heart to do so........ 


	18. The Meeting

"I still think it's Li's choice to decide." Came a soft, worn voice. Even though it was old, the sentence came out strong.  
  
The family was having a discussion. It was near 3am in the morning, but they felt that this should be solved before it gets worse and out of their hands.  
  
"After all, its his wedding. Shouldn't he decide who to marry?" the distinct voice came again.  
  
"You only think that, because you're his mother." Another elderly voice spoke.  
  
"Yes, and you have to think about the family traditions."  
  
"You don't want your son to be the one to ruin it would you?"  
  
The odds seem to be against Li's mother. But she still believes that Li can choose his own paths and follow them. She secretly knows that there is someone else in his life that he doesn't speak about. The other members of the family thinks different, especially Meilin's parents, her mom to be exact.  
  
The whole family wanted Li to continue the family tradition that was done for many generations. They wanted to keep the family pure.  
  
Before the conversation was even done, Meilin came into the room.  
  
"Please!!! Both Li and I are all grown up. Let us make our own decisions. And Auntie.. why are you so sure that Li loves someone else? I'm sure you are mistaken, because he loves me only."  
  
"Plus, I've took the liberty to set everything up already" Meilin said with a smirk. Then she  
  
turned and began her "beautification process" for the wedding. 


	19. Re'Union

Like a nervous wreck he was, Li couldn't concentrate on anything except the fact that his wedding was a mere 2 hours away. he paced back and forth. Sweat broke out. Too much was going through his mind at a pace of 403 mph. Things sped through his head while he panicked. Things went like this:  
  
SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA ! !  
  
AAAAAHHHHHH NOO ! ! ! !  
  
WEDDING WEDDING WEDDING WEDDING WEDDING ! !  
  
"What to do? What to do?" Li kept repeating to himself while he paced. "Argh!!!!"  
  
"Okay! I have to get myself together." He took a deep breathe. "First thing, get in good with Sakura." In his mind were his plans to do so. [Plan A] Say your sorry, if PLAN A fails, [Plan B]  
  
Beg for forgiveness. "Hehe. Seriously though, for Sakura a Super Extra Deluxe Sorry and Tell her that I love her."  
  
"And Shawn would be out of the picture...Yay"  
  
"Focus Li!" Li told himself. Inside his room he looked for those poems. "Ah Ha..found them." He grabbed them and ran out of the room and straight into Sakura's room. He knocked on the door softly and opened it.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Inside was Sakura blow-drying her hair. Li walked in. When Sakura heard him come in she turned off the hair dryer and said, "Good Morning Li, I guess your getting ready for the big day huh?" She sounded disappointed.  
  
"Hey Sakura, uh listen." he trailed off.  
  
"I want to make up for everything." He took out the poems. "I found these and read through them. Afterwards I realized that it was about me. Then it hit me. The pain I had caused really affected you. I'm sorry. I wouldn't want to put this pain on you ever again, I'm really sorry. Would you forgive me? I love you Sakura"  
  
Stunned, Sakura thought Li would never say those words to her. Even though she was with Shawn, she still loved Li inside, deep within her heart. "Those poems were for you." She went over and took them from Li. "I really meant everything in each and every one of them. I see that you read them all and that you are willing to repent. Though this should be really hard to forgive, my heart will not let it be." Tears started to fall from her face and graced down to the floor.  
  
"See I love you too much to let this opportunity go away. This might be foolish in my mind, but yes Li, I forgive you. Will you come back to me?" She stretch her arms out inviting an embrace.  
  
Li took the hint and went up to her and hugged her as tight as possible. This time Li was the one in tears. "Thank Sakura. I have been waiting for this day. I'm so glad that we can be together."  
  
"Yes, after all, this is all in the past. This is something to be forgtten. Let's start over."  
  
The hug loosen up. Sakura looked up to Li. Their eyes connected. Li leaned in and kissed Sakura softly. Sakura pulled away slowly. "There's one more thing, I still am with Shawn. I don't think that he'll let go so easily. Plus I still have feelings for him. But I am also in love with you too."  
  
Li looked at Sakura. "Don't worry about it. This might be fun..a challenge. I WILL win your love. Then you will have no problem deciding." Happily they both comply with each other's wishes and hugged again.  
  
"Now that we are all good together, what do we do about the wedding and Meilin?"  
  
"Oh no! I almost forgot about that."  
  
The door bursts open. "There he is! Get him!" The voice that is no other than Meilin's shouted.  
  
"We ARE getting married."  
  
"Guys! Fix him up during the ride in the limo. Got it?"  
  
"Oh yeh Sakura. Let me introduce the maid of honor. Madison! hahahahha"  
  
"Cya!" Meilin turned her nose up and walked away. "You better not interfere." She kept on walking. Madison followed behind and gave Sakura an evil smile.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!! LI!!!!! Come back with him!" Sakura shouted. After the fruitless shouts, Shawn came running in.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he panted "What happened?"  
  
"They took Li! Come on we have a wedding to attend." She grabbed Shawn and pulled him off to his jeep.  
  
When they were on the road. Sakura asked, "You do know where the wedding is held right?"  
  
"Yeh everyone in CHINA does."  
  
"Oh hehe...."  
  
Sakura turned and looked out her window. 'What is wrong with Madison. Maybe when the truth about her and Li got out she decided to jet. There has to be a logical explanation. Well there's a challenged here for me too. Two words, GOODBYE MEILIN.'  
  
"Here we are." Sakura immediately got out of the jeep and looked up. "Whoa big!"  
  
She sensed evil in the building. 'Hmmm I better watch out.'  
  
She started to run towards the entrance. 'Watch Out Meilin!' 


	20. The Beginning in an End

[The wedding song plays]  
  
Li stood up in the front sighing to himself. His relatives all convinced him to do this. I have such a weak will. I can't let Sakura down, but I can't break these traditions or ruin the family's position in China. He looked around. Almost everyone in China was watching him, either on TV or right here. People came all over to witness this joyous occasion. The place became too crowded that people filled up the outside entrance. He looked around for his mother. For some reason she was missing. Li began to worry. Where would she be?  
  
Meilin proudly walked down the aisle. She held her head high and smiled sweetly to everyone who was there. Escorted by her father, she looked around and finally set her eyes on Li. He looked unhappy. She didn't care. She would soon gain fame and fortune. Who wouldn't want that? All her life, it was always "Li this" and "Li that." She was always looked as the person who would be married to Li. She wanted everyone to know that she is actually a person and  
  
she wanted respect. Of course, to gain that she would need to do this. Halfway down the aisle, she looked around for Sakura.  
  
She knew that Sakura couldn't get in the way. She had Madison to take care of that. Meilin was a bit jealous of her. Madison had so many times with Li, while she couldn't get anywhere near him without him shooing her off. Come to think of it. Madison grew a bit weird after the little fling with Li. She was more interested in the magical world. Sometimes she would think that she could take Li's soul away. I heard her say something like that. Where is she now? Hopefully keeping that Sakura away. Meilin now neared the altar. Finally...  
  
Unknowingly to everyone, Madison was already plotting something. The 'thing' inside Madison was growing stronger every minute. She appeared next to Meilin as her bride's maid. Meilin looked over and was shocked. How did she do that? The ceremony began.  
  
Sakura and Shawn pushed through the hoards of people gathered at the entrance. She needed to get in no matter what. Li cannot be married to Meilin. Not as long as she loved him. "Move out of the way!" I need to get there. Somehow something horrible is going to happen. I can feel it. She looked over to Shawn. He supported her through all this without a hint of jealousy. He's so sweet. They continued pushing. They finally reach the mass.  
  
"Does anyone here think that these two should not be joined in marriage?"  
  
Silence. Sakura started to run up the aisle. "Me!!"  
  
Shock could be heard all around. Shouts now could be heard. Sakura now is the main focus of the ceremony.  
  
"Who are you to say?"  
  
"Stay out of their business!"  
  
"They are meant to be!"  
  
Li only smiled. He knew that Sakura could pull through. Meilin now, infuriated starts to demand the matrimony to proceed. Chaos now filled the hall. Now's the time. A low voice spoke only to be heard by Meilin. She turned to Madison. Meilin saw Madison glow and the  
  
creature inside of her rose out of the body. Madison's limp body fell.  
  
Li saw this and rushed over to see what happened. He looked up and saw a spirit floating above Madison. Meilin also looked up. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed and shook Madison to wake up. Things happened so fast that it didn't give anyone much time to react. Sakura heard the scream and saw the hideous creature. "Li!!"  
  
The ghostly creature screeched, and circled all the people who went to the wedding. Sakura ran to Li with Shawn. "What happened?"  
  
"Muahahaha! These weaklings." The people she circled soon was covered with a golden dust. They immediately felt its effects and slept.  
  
"For a thousand years, I have been trapped and bound in a mystic book. Now that I am free, I will regain my flesh composure. Of this is only done by feeding on the spirit of the descendent of the one who trapped me."  
  
This finally hit Li. This was why Madison got so intimate. It was this thing feeding for his spirit. Sakura also understood this and stood in front of Li protectively. "You will have to get through me first!" "Very well," said the monster. With a flick of her wrist, it threw Sakura into a wall.  
  
"Sakura!" both Li and Shawn shouted. Shawn ran over to Sakura while Li tried to get rid of this monster. Behind the altar was Meilin hiding with Madison in her arms. She looked onto the oncoming events.  
  
Li broke off the leg of a chair and swiftly threw hits at the spirit. It just went through it. Not a scratch was made. Growing tired of this, the ghastly figure took Li by his throat and lifted him up to its level. Li's struggling and kicking was futile. He couldn't get loosed. "Now my time has come. I will once again rule this world." It took a deep breath and began taking in Li's aura.  
  
Shawn was lightly shaking Sakura. "Are you okay?" Sakura stirred. "Li!" was the first thing she said. She looked up and saw him dangling from the creature's hands. The creature was feeding on him. "Nooooo!" She got up and ran up to them. She looked around for a way up. "I willed help you! Don't you worry!" She found stairs leading up to the second floor balcony. Quickly she ran up those stairs and went onto the balcony. Without thinking first, she leaped off it and onto the creature.  
  
That came unexpected to the monster, so it let go off Li. Sakura still clinging on to the thing, shouted, "Shawn get him!" Shawn ran over and caught Li. The creature tries shaking Sakura off. "Hold it there!" came a strong voice from the shadowed corner. The shadow stepped into the light and it was Li's mother. She was holding a book. In fact it was the Mystic book, the creature was talking about. "Your plans are spoiled now. I already knew of this." She turned to the kids, "Sorry I took my time looking for the book." She started to chant from the book. Slowly the spirit turned into a dusty cloud and made its way towards the book. Sakura who was on the creature fell sharply down into the pews. Shawn and Li ran towards her. They moved away the broken fragments that were on top of her.  
  
She looked up and said, "I love you." Sakura smiled and then faints. "Sakura!" Li shook her. "Wake up! Don't go." He was in tears along with Shawn who also felt them coming out. Both guys were wondering the same thing. I love you? But who? Meilin and the now awaken Madison crept out of their hiding place. They looked up at the spot where Li's mother was standing. She was gone. That horror was over, but there was a lot of damage. There was damage at the place, which could be taken cared off with all the money. The people of China's respect and popularity could be regained. Emotional damages can also heal, but it would take an awhile.  
  
................................................................. In the hospital the next day, Shawn and Li was listening intently to what the doctor was saying about Sakura's situation. "There were some scraps and bruises. Not too serious though." Sakura slowly wakes up. She looks around. "Where am I?" The doctor continues, "However, there is a slight problem." Sakura looked at the doctor, Li and Shawn. "Who are you people?" Shawn and Li looked at the doctor for answers. "There was a blow to her head, and she now suffers from a temporary amnesia. It can be healed though, if she is with people she knows and trust the most."  
  
Madison came into the room and saw Sakura with a bandage wrapped around her head. She rushed over. "Hey..how are you feeling?" Sakura just stared at her. Madison gave Li and Shawn a look. Li spoke, "I think we need a little chat on the side." The doctor walked to the door. "I leave you alone."  
  
"Madison, Sakura is suffering from a temporary amnesia. She needs people she knows and trusts to be around with. Shawn and I think that we four could share a house in the country for her to recuperate. We are the closest people to her here now. We are checking her out ext week, and during this time we can get ready. Is that ok?"  
  
Sighing at the suffering her best friend is going through, she agrees. These years of torture were too much for Sakura. Hopefully thing can cool her down, and could be good for her. She also knows Li and Shawn both love Sakura and is waiting for her decision. The odds are pretty much even for now, maybe in these next few days or so we will are get to know each other all over.  
  
As for Meilin, Her aunt, Li's mother, found out her devious plan and removed her from the family's dwelling. She is out on her own with what she has and no support. Her parent couldn't even help her because it will lose their popularity with the people. A week later, with everything set, Li, Sakura, Madison and Shawn set off on the road to their own country house for recuperation.  
  
The end..or is it?3  
  
-----  
  
Of course it's not done. Soon, the sequel will come out and maybe there will be more insight towards Sakura's feelings toward Shawn and Syaoran. See I'm going to try to use the Japanese names as much as possible. 


End file.
